The Last Dance
by NHx23
Summary: The past. Sometimes you just want to leave it behind. But for Haley that wasn't the case. As she makes a new transition to Tree Hill to start over, her past resurfaces in a manner that she never saw coming.
1. Past and Present

**TITLE: LAST DANCE**  
**AUTHOR:** NHx23  
**Disclaimer:** _Standard disclaimers apply. I do NOT OWN One Tree Hill characters; they belong to the creator and producer of the show._  
**SYNOPSIS:** Haley James, a young talented singer is moving to a small town call Tree Hill to try and start over. A new life to be precise. However, Tree Hill is no ordinary place, it is filled with drama that she isn't ready to take on. Or can she? How would she adjust? Just when everything seems to fall into the right places, she finds herself intertwined with love, friendships, trust, and betrayal. However, one thing for sure, she tries to forget a deep dark past that resurfaces in a way that she never saw coming.  
**Author's note:** Though, I use OTH characters, this is not related to OTH at all - in any way, shape or form. Whole new story. Totally AU.

**CHAPTER 1: Past and Present**

_*Flashback*  
"Oh god, Haley, what have you done?!" screamed a frightened Claire.  
"What I did? What you did!" screamed Haley, trying to wipe off excess perspiration dripping from her forehead.  
"What is that in your hand huh?" shouted Claire. "This isn't happening, oh god. Oh god"_

_Haley looked at her hand, holding a knife filled with blood and suddenly she went into frustration, trying to remember what happened however her head was full of possibilities she couldn't think straight. What have I done? She thought. I couldn't have done anything, I passed out. Or did I? Is someone trying to frame me? Oh, no Claire, she did it. It has to be her._

_"Haley, we gotta go! Now!" shouted Claire on top of her lungs.  
"We can't leave, we gotta stay. We gotta get help!" Haley yelled back.  
"No, no, no you're insane, I'm going!" shouts Claire, rushed to the door as quickly as she can. By the time Claire tried to reach to the door, Haley grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back._

_"Let me go!" shouted Claire.  
"You're not going anywhere---" Haley screamed._

_By the time, Haley could say anymore, her head was hit hard and she seen her life started flashing in front of her then suddenly she fell to the floor. And laid there still as a stone._

_Minutes later, everyone in town can here the siren soared through the dark streets. Paramedics came rushing down, trying to take her pulse. Still no signal. Again, check pulse. Her heart beats came rushing back, soft thumps as though she wanted to tell the medical personnel to stop saving her. Suddenly her eyes started to fluttered, her veins triggered through her finger tips and then a impulsive rush went through her body and then she finally knew. She was disappointed that she's back._

_"Why did you save me?"  
*Flashback Ended*_

**One year later.**

_Haley's room._

"Haley-bop, wake up!" Lydia screams.  
Lydia second attempt.  
"Haley James, if you don't wake up right now---" yells her mother.  
"Five more minutes…please" whispers Haley, still wrapped under her cozy bed.  
"Oh, Haley-bop, you are such a top, may you pop, bop, till ya drop ----" sings her mother.  
"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Haley screams, then she quickly shoots up like a pop tart and makes her way through the bathroom.

Haley has just finished brushing her teeth when her best friend, excitedly stands at her bedroom door.

"What do you want?" smiles Haley.  
"Hi best friend!" shouts Brooke. "So you ready for your first day?!"  
"Um, no, not really. I don't know what to wear" Haley looks at her huge organized closet, contemplating whether or not she should wear the Christian Louboutins heels with her favorite J brand skinny jeans or Rock and Republic jeans.  
"J brand jeans for sure!" exclaimed Brooke.  
"You know me too well" Haley grin.  
"Hmmm, since I helped you out, maybe you can return the favor?" Brooke smiles widely. She is up to something Haley thought.  
"What is it? And how much is it going to cost me?" Haley sigh.  
"You know me too well" Brooke imitated with the biggest smile on her face. "Well, Marc Jacob just launched his Fall line this morning and I was wondering if you can---"  
"—If I can buy you, MJ's locket quilted bag?" Haley finishes.  
"Yes! Can you, can you? Pretty please, best friend in the whole wide world!" shouts an ecstatic Brooke.  
"Here's my debit card" Haley hands over to Brooke.  
"God, I love this card" Brooke gushes.  
"Brooke, one bag only and order me one too" smiles Haley.  
"You got it sister! We are so going to be hot twins!" Brooke jumps eagerly. "So are you riding with me this morning or what, miss James?"  
"Uh, no, remember, I have that consult I have to go to" Haley said softly, her body starts to tense.  
"I don't understand why you have to go see a psychiatrist. I mean, I'm the one with the problem. My parents are divorced. And my mom OD twice. And I'm broke. I need counseling, like badly"  
"Well, I can hook you up if you want" Haley jokes.  
"Real funny. At least, I don't have a problem with being over emotional. And that was me trying to change the subject by the way" Brooke winks.  
"I'm sorry if I'm overly sensitive" Haley sniffs.  
"Oh cut it out, you haven't cried for years. I bet you drown somebody down the river, didn't you?" laughs Brooke.

Haley face went pale. She quickly felt an urge of water rushing up to her throat and suddenly she finds herself, making her way through the bathroom and flush out all the toxins that has been eating her up.

"Hales, you alright?" questions a worried Brooke.  
"I think it was the melted cheese I ate yesterday for dinner" Haley said softly, wiping off little drips of water on the side of her mouth as she rest her elbow on the side of the toilet bowl.  
"Yup, definitely can smell the rotten cheese!" Brooke gags, holding tightly to her nose, leaning against the bathroom door.  
"Shut up!" shouts Haley. "Get your butt to school and save me a seat"  
"Alright, alright, I'm outta here!" Brooke playfully sticks out her tongue, making her way to the door.

_Tree Hill High; English Literature Class._

"Good morning class!"  
"Good morning Ms. Cameron!" the class reply back.  
"Welcome back to school. Today we will discussing about true love. Can anyone help me define what true love means?" Ms. Cameron distinctively asks.

Brooke raises her hand.  
"I think it means when you find the one you are going to spend the rest of your life with" Brooke said thoughtfully.  
"Precisely Miss Davis but I need concrete details" Ms. Cameron continues. "Anybody else?"

Before anyone can answer, there was a brief interruption.

"Excuse me, is this English literature class?" Haley stands by the classroom door.  
"Oh. Hello there, I presume you are Miss James?" Ms. Cameron asks.  
"Y-yes-s, I apologize for the tardiness" said an embarrassed Haley.  
"It's alright, please have a seat" Ms. Cameron commanded. "So, where were we? Oh yes! Anyone thought about any more definitions? How about you Peyton?"  
"Trust me, you do not want to know" Peyton glared.  
"Oh yes I do, Miss Sawyer. This is class discussion and your participation is crucial on passing this class. So let's hear it"  
"It's a lie. Nothing is true anymore. No one can tell if your lying on top of a lie. Happiness does not exist" Peyton said sternly.  
"Interesting. How do you know?" the teacher questions.  
"My parents are divorced!" Peyton shot back.

Surprised by Peyton's answer, Ms. Cameron was quite happy that class was ending, right about now. Bell rings. Save by the bell, literally.

"Who's that girl beside Brooke?" questions Nathan, who seems rather interested but with his big ego, he played it cool as if he didn't really care.  
"Why? You wanna hit that?" questions Tim.  
"Hell no, she look like one of those too good for you type of girls" Nathan said, still eyeing her.

Haley and Brooke passes them and headed out of class, going towards their locker.

"Well, she smells delicious, your loss!" Tim said with his perky smile.  
"Trust me, I haven't even started" Nathan smirks.

_Lunch time._

A tall broody blonde guy was standing in front of snack bar while Haley and Brooke made their way behind him. Why is the line is so long? Haley thought. Her stomach was growling and her best friend was eating her nails literally. Haley look at Brooke and started laughing. It was always entertaining having Brooke around. She is glad she finally moves to place where she feels at ease. All the frustration, confusion and fright was lifted off her shoulders. For now.

"I hate that guy" Brooke whispers.  
"Who?" Haley was curious.  
"That guy!" Brooke points to a tall masculine boy wearing a number twenty-three jersey.  
"How come?" Haley wonder, observing him some more. She couldn't help notice that he has the nicest crystal blue eyes she has ever seen.  
"I just do. He's a jerk" Brooke exclaims.  
"You have no reason at all?" Haley continues to question.  
"Which side are you on anyway?" Brooke rolls her eyes.

And before Brooke can say anymore, the guy in front of her turned around, trying to exit while accidentally stepping on a peeled banana on the floor and slipped, holding two coffees which went flying in the air and made their landing all over Brooke.

"Oh my god!!!!!!" Brooke screams furiously.  
"I'm-I'm so sorry!!!" the guy said apologetically.  
"Well, well, take out your checkbook because you are paying three hundred big ones pal!" shouts Brooke.  
"Three-hundred?!!" said Lucas, flabbergasted.  
"Yes! Did you know this is my favorite Eli Tahari blouse? It is limited edition! Pay up!" Brooke said furious.  
"Brooke, I think you should go to the ladies room and wash up, your hair is attracting flies" Haley whispers, trying not to giggle.  
"When I come back, I better see a check!" Brooke screams on top of her lungs.

After Brooke left to the restroom, Haley couldn't help herself but started laughing. Suddenly, she found herself she wasn't alone. The guy that poured coffee all over Brooke was dying of laughter himself.

"Thanks for the save. I appreciate it" Lucas said to Haley, trying to hold it together.  
"I wasn't saving you" Haley said.  
"Well, even if it wasn't your intentions, you did something. Thank you" Lucas smiles.  
"Ah, your welcome? You better get out of here before my best friend comes back. She throws a mean left hook" Haley assured him.  
"See, you're trying to save me again" Lucas said, trying not to blush. "How about I pay you back and be your friend? What do you say?"  
"Who said I want to be your friend?" smiles Haley.  
"Trust me, you do" Lucas said playfully. "I'm Lucas Scott by the way, I'll be seeing you"

Lucas slowly made his grand exit while Haley looked on. Decent guy, Haley thought. She seems intrigued. He was confident and nice, and had the most beautiful smile. Nathan was on the other side of the cafeteria, observing the interaction between the new girl and his step-brother Lucas. Somehow he feels a little out of place. He wanted to know more about this new girl but one thing for sure, he knows that whatever he wants, he gets, no question about it.

"Where the hell did that blonde thing go?!" Brooke yells.  
"That blonde thing left, he was afraid of your mean left hook" smiles Haley.  
"But my poor blouse…" Brooke frowned.  
"You are lucky I bought multiples, I'll lend you one" said Haley, generously.  
"Lend me one? I don't need charity" Brooke felt embarrassed.  
"Fine, I'll---" Before Haley can finish Brooke interrupted.  
"I'm kidding, god!" Brooke quickly said.  
"Yeah, I thought so!" Haley giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got me all figure out…" Brooke whines. "So how do you like Tree Hill?"  
_"Interesting"_

**Readers: **_I'll appreciate it so much if you leave a review to tell me how I'm doing, just so I know if I should continue the story or not! =) Thanks. Happy reading._


	2. Collide

**CHAPTER 2: Collide**

_*Flashback*_

_There stood the big white building. The walls were painted white. Doctors and nurses were running around, trying to assist every patient. Haley was one of the patients. She sat at the waiting room for ten minutes before she started shaking uncontrollably. She was scared. Who can blame her? This was a hospital._

_"We're so sorry that we kept you waiting, but Dr. Lambert is ready to see you now" said the cheery nurse._

_"Thanks" Haley said softly._

_-Door knock-_

_"Hi Haley, please have a seat" said a calm Dr. Lambert._

_"Hi Dr. Lamb-e-r-t" Haley stuttered._

_"First of all, I would like to get to know you. Can you tell me something about yourself? What do enjoy doing? What are your hobbies?" questioned the doctor._

_"I like to sing and play the guitar" Haley said quickly._

_"Wow. That's great. Are you planning on pursuing a music career in the near future?" He smiles._

_"Maybe" replied Haley, fidgeting with the buttons on her blouse._

_"Well, I think you should. You don't want that talent to go to waste now, do you?"_

_Haley nodded._

_-Brief silence-_

_"Okay Haley, do you know why you are here?" Dr. Lambert became serious._

_"No" Haley said swiftly._

_"Are you sure about?" Dr. Lambert pushed her some more._

_"Yes! I didn't do anything!" Haley burst._

_"Haley, no one in this room is accusing you of anything. You shared that you didn't do anything. Why do you believe you didn't do anything if there wasn't something?" Dr. Lambert evaluates._

_"I-I-I…" Haley stammered._

_"It's okay, Haley. I'm going to help you. We will help you get through this. Trust me" the doctor said, reaching out his hand to comfort Haley's._

_"…I felt like I did something terrible but I don't what I did. I don't remember!" said Haley impatiently as tears started rushing down her cheeks._

_"It's okay. Memory is a tricky thing. We'll try to remember what happen piece by piece. And then when we figure it out, we'll glue it all together okay. Sounds like something you can do?" said the doctor, peacefully._

_"I think so…" said Haley, gently._

_"Good. Now, I have to ask you one question that may upset you but I reassure you that I will do everything in my power to help you. Okay, Haley, __what happened that night?"_

_*Flashback Ends*_

_____________________  
_

_The James' Dining Room_

"Hi free-load Brooke" Jimmy smiles. Haley's dad loves to tease people.

"Good one, Mr. James but I'm here to pick up Haley and picking her up means you guys have to pay a toll" Brooke jokes back.

"Good one" Lydia chimes in.

"Thanks Mrs. James" she smiles.

"She always finishes my bagels. I told you we should have gotten Haley the range rover she wanted" Jimmy whispers to his wife's ear.

"I heard that" Brooke said, smiling widely.

"Well, I whispered it loudly, Brooke" Haley's father replied.

"Father, silver one please. Thank you" Haley quickly kisses her dad and grabs a waffle to go.

"What, silver?" said a confuse Jimmy.

"Silver range rover, smart one" Lydia corrects.

"Good day mother, father" said Haley. "I suppose I'll be expecting a ranger rover in the garage when I get home. Au revoir"

"Ha! Have fun paying Jimmy" Lydia laughs.

"I shouldn't have opened my big mouth" said Jimmy, shaking his head.

______________________

_Tree Hill High, the lockers_

"Nate, the new girl just walked in. Go say hello" said Tim.

"Why should I? She should be saying hi to me first. I own this school" Nathan scoffs.

"Oh you do huh? How come she doesn't know you exist?" questions Tim.

"What are you trying to say?" Nathan gets a little defensive.

"I mean all the girls throw themselves at you except this one. She doesn't care about you" Tim shared.

Tim was right. Nathan Scott is the lead basketball player and captain of the Tree Hill High basketball team. He led the Ravens to victory last year with the winning shot at the state championship. Everyone in school thought he was god. Boys respect him. And girls constantly want to be his girlfriend. He's like a historical figure in Tree Hill. Anyone would be lucky to have him around. _I need to go talk to her_, Nathan thought. And that was exactly what he's going to do.

______________________

_Few hours passed. Lunch time._

"What's your story?" Nathan slides in and sits beside Haley at the cafeteria.

"What's my story? What's yours?" Haley questioned back, sliding two inches away from him.

"I'm Nathan Scott" Nathan sneers.

"I know" Haley stated.

"You do? --- I mean of course you do!" Nathan finds himself shock. "What else you know about me?"

"That you're a bad guy" Haley shared confidently.

"Who told you that?" Nathan gets defensive.

"No one told me anything. Aren't you aware of your own actions? Dumping your teammate on a mud puddle because he didn't pass you the ball makes you a bad guy" Haley said, as she feels herself getting a little hot. _She doesn't even know why she's even bother talking to him_.

"Why does that bother you so much? It isn't you!" Nathan shot back. _He doesn't even know why he's getting defensive. He could get any girl in this room, he thought. Why am I wasting my time talking to her_?

"Because I like treating people with respect. And you, basketball god, wanna-be-big shot don't deserve my respect" Haley shouts, and then quickly storms out of the cafeteria.

"You're just jealous…you…you…miss wanna-be-straight-A-student…" Nathan said loudly. _That was lame_, Nathan thought.

"She is a straight A student, Nate" Tim confirmed. Nathan's face turned tomato red.

_Tree Hill High, the Court yard_

"Remember me?" Lucas tips his head down to meet Haley's and sits himself down next to her on the bleachers.

_Haley nodded_.

"Why the sad face?" Lucas looks at her, oddly concerned about her.

"It's the opposite of sad. Mad" Haley corrects.

"Okay. Why are you mad?" Lucas smiles, he thought she was adorable the way her nose cringes.

"Let's just say, I ran into someone who I don't know why I even bother talking to. He's a bad guy" Haley shared.

"Bad guys huh? I had my shares hanging with the bad guys" Lucas declared.

"You? Hanging with the bad guys?" Haley laughs.

"Why does that seem funny to you?" said Lucas, finding Haley quite amusing.

"I mean it's you. The good boy. I mean I don't even think you have a bad bone in your body" said Haley, kindly.

"Oh, I can be bad" Lucas smiles.

"Really?" said Haley, not convinced.

"How about you go with me to the carnival fest tonight?" Lucas asks.

"What's the catch?" Haley seems interested.

"I'll show you my bad side" said Lucas, coolly.

"Oh you will huh?" Haley laughs. She seems to enjoy his company.

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Lucas gets excited.

"Sure, why not"

Before Lucas quickly exits with a big smile on his face, he was bombarded with a small shadow in his way. Brooke stands right in front of him. He quickly takes something out from his back pocket and hands it to her.

"Here's your check" said Lucas.

"So you heard about my left hook" Brooke confidently said.

"Yup. Scare to death" said Lucas, putting his frighten face forward.

"Serves you right" said Brooke.

"Nice talking to you, Brooke" Lucas said, and quickly makes an way out.

Haley sits there, enjoying the little banter Lucas and Brooke had. Brooke comes and joins her.

"Traitor" Brooke said to Haley.

"Am not" Haley corrects.

"Why were you talking to that blonde thing? Don't you remember he spilled coffee all over me?" Brooke recalls.

"Yes but he paid you back. Didn't he?" said Haley.

"Yeah so?" said Brooke, who didn't want to forgive him.

"Yeah, so, be nice" Haley stated.

_Brooke finally figured it out_. _There is only one reason_.

"You like him, don't you?" smiles Brooke.

"No I don't" Haley blushes.

"You like him, you looovveeee him" Brooke chants.

"Stop it, I don't" Haley whispers.

The two best friends were sitting there, exchanging the chants. _Lucas and Haley_ and _Brooke and Julian_. These two were made for each other. Some believe they were sisters, twins. They share the same values and humor and most of all they have fun together. While they were having there little fun, they didn't know they were being watched. Nathan was watching them with this faithful sidekick, Tim on his side.

"Looks like Haley is going to that carnival fest with your brother" Tim laughs.

"He's not my brother" Nathan shot back. _He was disappointed that he wasn't one that asks her_.

"Why all of a sudden you interested in her?" Tim questions, referring to Haley.

"I'm not" Nathan corrects. _"I like this game_"

______________________

**Readers**:

Thanks for reviewing _Lou_. I hope you continuing reading :)

To everyone, all reviews are appreciated.


	3. Carnival Ride

**CHAPTER 3: Carnival Ride **

_The James' Mansion_

-_Door knock-_

_Jimmy comes to the door._

"Hi, I'm Lucas, I'm here for Haley" said Lucas, nervously.

"Hi Lucas, I'm Haley's dad, nice to meet you" said Jimmy, taking out his hand to shake Lucas's.

"Nice place you have here" he compliments.

"Thank you, I'll get Haley for you"

Lydia was in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner. Realizing that they had a guest, she quickly comes out from the kitchen and greets Lucas.

"And who's this good-looking gentleman?" smiles Lydia.

"My friend. Hi Lucas, let's go now" Haley interrupted, swiftly grabbing Lucas' arm and tries to make an exit.

"Haley-bop, I didn't even get to meet this fine gentlemen yet, wait a second" said Lydia, playfully.

'_Haley-bop?' Lucas mouthed to Haley. Haley shook her head_, _giving him the look 'don't ask.'_

"Get it out of your system" Haley demanded her mother.

"Well, well, well, she's feisty, isn't she? She's your headache now, Lucas" Lydia jokes.

"Oh, no worries, Mrs. James, I'll be sure to have Advil in hand" Lucas jokes back.

"Ha-ha, real funny, you are going to get it so bad" Haley looks at Lucas, playfully showing him her fist, hinting that he'll get it from her.

"Well, Lucas, my rules are really simple, just don't get her drunk and pregnant. Thank you, have a nice night, you two" said Lydia, sarcastically.

_Lucas laughs and Haley shakes her head profusely_ _as they head out the door to his car, going to the annual carnival ride, hosted every year by Tree Hill High at the beach_.

______________________

_Annual Carnival Ride the beach_

_The night was beautiful. The water was blue and clear. The full moon was out. Nothing could ruin the night. Everyone was having fun, eating cotton candy and mini hot dogs. It felt perfect, Haley thought. Lucas looks especially good tonight and he smells good too. She loves how his eyes twinkle when the moonlight hits his pupil. It made his eyes even more gorgeous. _

Before Haley can think anymore good things to add to her _Lucas' list_, Brooke was behind them, jumping in, distracting her from thinking about him some more.

"Hi best friend" said Brooke, holding onto Haley's arm.

"Hey, Brooke" Haley hugs her.

"Hi Brooke" said Lucas, making nice.

"Hi, Blondie" said Brooke, giving him a nickname which he shrugs off.

"So did you spend the check yet?" Lucas wonders, trying to hold a conversation with her.

"In fact, I didn't. I have a jar, dedicated to you. I call it the Lucas' jar for your next attempt to go into debt by spilling stuff on me" said, Brooke as she rolls her eyes.

"I wish I had coffee in my hand right now" Lucas shot back.

"I hope you have your checkbook too if that's your plans for your next victim" said Brooke, playfully.

_Lucas shot her a look, wanting to strangle her but he kept his cool for Haley's sake_. _He's going to go the bathroom instead because one, he has to go-go and two, he can be away from Brooke and hopefully she leaves when he comes back_.

"Sorry, Haley but I need to use the rest room" said Lucas. "I'll be right back"

_Haley nodded_.

"Hales, your blondieboyfriend is…" said Brooke, trying to find a horrible adjective to describe him but she couldn't.

"Brooke, he's not my boyfriend" Haley blushes.

"Well, if you're not his girlfriend, well some other girl is going to be pretty lucky because she gets to shower with him in a pool of caffeine" said Brooke, and then she breaks into little giggles, laughing at her own jokes.

"Do you like him?" questions Haley with a sudden thought.

"What?" replies a shock Brooke.

"I mean you have been complaining about Lucas for the last five minutes. And you usually don't complain that much if you don't like the guy" Haley evaluates, and playfully gives her the wink.

"This does not even come close to complaining. I hate the guy. He spills coffee on me. And then throws a three hundred dollar check in my face. And his eyes, god, his eyes are so annoying. Sometimes I feel like telling him to open his eyes. It's like he is sleep walking"

Brooke suddenly catches herself complaining, a lot.

"Oh, my god, I like blondie!!!!"

Haley's face turns pale. _That day has finally come. She and Brooke finally fall for the same guy. They made a pact. They were not going to fall for the same guy. But Brooke doesn't know that Haley has feelings for Lucas, so Haley decided that she's not going to get involve. It's better for her to let go then cling on because surely someone will get hurt and she doesn't want to hurt Brooke_.

"Seeeee, I told ya!" Haley quickly responded. If she had kept her silent any longer, Brooke would've been suspicious.

"But how can this be? I can't like that blonde thing, he's…." said Brooke, trying to look for another adjective but then she just gave up. "He's sooo hot! Why is he so hot?"

"Brooke, how are you going to break this to Julian?" Haley questions, trying to keep calm.

"I don't have to" Brooke said quickly, looking suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Haley shot her a look.

"We broke up two days ago" said Brooke, shyly.

"What? Oh, my god, you didn't tell me. What happen to the 'no hiding secrets' rule?" said Haley, getting little pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I didn't know how to tell you. It was embarrassing. I broke up with him over the phone…in twenty-seven seconds" said Brooke, softly, looking away to divert eye contact from Haley's.

"Over the phone?! Twenty-seven seconds?! You should win an award!" jokes Haley.

_Lucas, finally comes out from the restroom, hoping Brooke is gone but someone's in his way_.

"Move" orders Lucas.

"Demanding. You're a Scott after all" said Nathan with a devilish smirk.

"I'm not your brother and I never will be" said a heated Lucas.

"Good to hear because I don't want you. My family doesn't want you. They don't even know you exist" said a cruel Nathan.

"It's nice to finally hear the truth" said Lucas, trying to dodge Nathan so he can exit.

"Wait. Where are you going? We're not finish" said Nathan, grabbing Lucas' arm and strappingly turns him around to face him.

"Let go of me!" Lucas shouts.

"Shush, people think I'm going to rape you or something" Nathan jokes.

"What do you want?" demands Lucas.

"I thought you'll never ask" said Nathan, flashing Lucas a deathly smile. "_I want Haley"_

_Lucas laughs_.

"I don't see anything funny about this" said Nathan, defensively.

"Word of advice, she's out of your league" said Lucas, confidently.

"Really? You like her, don't you?" said Nathan in a deadly tone.

"_Yeah, I do. And if you don't mind, she's waiting for me_" Lucas smiles widely, as his attempt to shove it in Nathan's face.

"If you take one more step, you're going to regret it" Nathan warns.

"What? You're going to drop me in the mud puddle like last time?" Lucas mimics.

"Oh! You're trying to be funny, aren't you? Well, here's a good one. Leave Haley alone or else she is going to be in grave danger" said a very stern Nathan.

_Lucas didn't dare to take another step. _

_Who has the last laugh now?_

_Nathan Scott._


	4. The Promise

**CHAPTER 4: The Promise**

(Lucas' POV)

_I didn't take the step. _

_I didn't even get a chance to tell her goodbye._

_I don't think the aching feeling will ever go away._

_I will be hurting but knowing she's safe…_

_I think I'll be okay with that..._

_***_

_The James' Mansion_

"Brooke, what do you think happen to Lucas last night?" questions Haley a little worried.

"I have no clue," said Brooke, not paying attention whatsoever. She was busy putting eye shadow.

"He just left like that, without saying good night. I mean a decent good night will be appropriate," said Haley, getting more agitated.

"Hales, it's not like you guys were on a date or anything. He doesn't owe you anything," stated Brooke, now putting on her favorite shade of MAC lipstick.

"I guess…" frowns Haley.

"Wait a minute…were you guys on a date?" asks Brooke with a sudden thought. She abruptly appears interested in the conversation.

"Ah, no" said Haley shyly.

"No, seriously Hales, were you guys on a date?" said a pushy Brooke.

"No, Brooke, of course not" said Haley, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Well, then stop worrying your ass off," said Brooke, turning around to finish applying her lipstick. She's a little relief that it wasn't a date. Sharing a boy with her best friend isn't the best feeling in the world and Brooke is happy that this isn't the case, fortunately.

"Put this shade on and boys will line up right behind you!" smiles Brooke, handing Haley a berry shade that compliments Haley's porcelain skin. "I'll wait in the car"

Brooke twirls around in her dress before heading out of Haley's room to her car.

(Haley's POV)

_I couldn't sleep last night. It was all so strange. Lucas just left without saying one word. A simple goodnight will be all right. Its not like I was waiting for a goodnight kiss. Okay, maybe I was but my only concern is..._

_Why did he just disappear?_

_I wish he called._

_I hope he's okay._

***

_ Tree Hill High _

_-Parking lot- _

"There's Haley" Tim pointed.

"Shut up, man" said Nathan, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go over there and say hello?" said Tim, flutter his eyelashes like a girl.

"Not interested" Nathan sighs.

"It looks like someone die. Dude she looks depress," stated Tim. Nathan quickly glances over to see what the commotion was about. Haley indeed looks out of place today.

(Nathan's POV)

_Haley. _

_The new girl,_

_I can't stop thinking about her_

_When she walks into the room, she owns it._

_I feel different when I'm around her_

_I don't want to be the popular guy that everyone knows _

_I want everyone to know "the guy" that's with Haley_

_I want to be that "guy"_

_She's perfect_

"Are you a reporter now?" says Nathan, referring to Tim. "I don't care"

***

_-Lockers- _

"There's blondie," Brooke pointed.

"I don't care," Haley sighs.

"I care" Brooke smiles widely.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" said Haley, trying to break a smile.

"Good idea!" jumps Brooke. "Blondie!"

Haley turns around, seeing Brooke goes straight to Lucas. She was kidding about Brooke going over to talk to him. Haley pretends to fuss with her books in her locker, while stealing glances over to see Brooke and Lucas interact. Well, mainly, she wanted to know how Lucas was.

"Hey blondie" said Brooke, cheerfully.

"You're talking to me now?" said Lucas, coldly.

"Considering you don't have coffee in hand, I'm safe," smiles Brooke.

"Yeah, I guess you are," said Lucas. He wishes he had coffee in hand because he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What happened to you last night?" questions, Brooke, looking over at Haley. Haley wasn't paying attention at all or so she makes it seems.

"Uh, last night? I went to the restroom," said Lucas, trying to think of another excuse.

"Yeah, and then you forgot to come out?" wonders Brooke.

"Ummm, I had a family emergency," lied Lucas, hoping his attempt works.

"Well, you had my best friend worried sick for you" shares Brooke.

"Haley was worried about me?" said shock Lucas.

"Yeah, she was but then she quickly got over it. She's mad at you now" said Brooke.

"She's mad at me?" said Lucas, his face went from happy to sad.

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath, she doesn't care anymore" said Brooke.

"God, make up your mind woman!" Lucas shouts, taking out his frustration on Brooke.

"What?" Brooke shot back.

"I mean, god, does Haley have borderline personality disorder? I mean she shifts from one feeling to another" Lucas recovers.

"Oh yeah, she's one special gal" Brooke smiles.

"_Yes, she is" _said a dreamy Lucas.

Haley stands by her locker, still fussing with her books. She couldn't make out the conversation Brooke was having with Lucas but it looked like they were getting on great. It looks like Lucas is fine. No scratches. No scars. No tears. Though Haley felt hurt that Lucas left without saying anything, her heart felt better that's he's okay.

She quickly closes her locker and then dumps the books into her bag. As she turns around, there stood Nathan.

"Hi" said Nathan.

_Haley tries to find a way out but he was blocking her way, every step she took. It also didn't help that there was a lot of students in the hallway_.

"Hi" Nathan said again.

"Wow, two nice things in a row, that's a change" Haley finally speaks.

"I can be nice" Nathan reassures.

"Clearly you have brain damage" said Haley with a smirk.

"That wasn't nice," said Nathan.

"Are you imitating me?" questions, Haley.

"Clearly, I am" smiles, Nathan, having a little fun picking on Haley. Haley shot him a deadly look.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Haley, I'm sorry. I wanted to have some fun with you" said Nathan, flashing her his sweetest smile.

"First of all, Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, I don't want to have fun with you. Second of all, I don't know you. Third of all, I'm not obligated to do anything with you because fourth of all I'm not your friend. End of story, good bye!" said Haley as she quickly dodges Nathan and made an escape to her Math class.

(Nathan's POV)

_Is it weird to be totally turned on by that? It wasn't what she said. It was how she said it. _

_The attitude._

_The eyes._

_The lips. _

_She's a badass._

_I like. _

***

-_Lunch time-_

"Fruits or salad?" the lunch lady asks.

"Salad" Haley chooses.

"Choice of dressing?"

"Thousand Island, please" said Haley, as she took her tray and tries to find Brooke. She already sees that Brooke has already found their seats next to Lucas. Haley walks over and tries to play cool.

Lucas and Haley quickly look at each other and then back to staring at their food. There was an awkward silence in between but Brooke broke the silence when she tries to make the two make amends.

"So blondie, do you have anything to say to my best friend here?" Brooke nudges, hinting him that he should apologize to Haley.

"Say what?" said Lucas, being nonchalant.

_Haley tears up a bit_.

"You're not helping" Brooke whispers, getting a little awkward herself.

"So what happen to you last night, Lucas?" questions Brooke, her second attempt to reconcile the two.

"I went to a party" Lucas lied again.

"What? You told me you had a family emergency?" said a confuse Brooke.

"Yes I did. The family emergency was the party," said a suspicious Lucas.

"Stop. Just stop. Brooke, stop asking questions, frankly I don't care" said Haley as she starts tearing up, and then quickly runs out of the cafeteria.

"Haley!" Brooke calls after. "Be a friend, Lucas. Is that too much to ask?"

(Lucas's POV)

_I wish it were that easy._

_I want to be her friend so bad. _

_But I kept my promise._

_I can't help it but I have to let him win._

_It's the only way that I know you'll be okay, even if I'm not._

Nathan sees that an overwhelmed Haley ran out of the cafeteria. His heart breaks. He won. But he's not happy.

"Haley!" Brooke calls after her.

"Leave me alone, Brooke," said Haley, wiping her tears.

"Oh, honey, I can't. We made a vow. We're like glue, I'm always going to stick by you" said Brooke, sweetly giving Haley a wink.

_Haley smiles_.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" questions a concern Brooke.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay" sniffs Haley.

"Good" Brooke smiles, wrapping her arm around her best friend.

(Haley's POV)

_Shattered._

_I finally got my goodbye_

_Lucas finally said his goodbye _

_He looks into my eyes_

_And I just die_

***

-_Inside the Cafeteria- _

Standing at the window inside the cafeteria, witnessing Haley's hurt, Lucas knees starts to get weak. He didn't want to be the one hurting her. He never intended to hurt her.

_Nathan approaches Lucas_.

"Good job, bro" Nathan snickers, placing his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" shouts an outrage Lucas.

"Gotta say, I'm surprise you kept your promise," said a devilish Nathan.

"Which promise? The one where you ask me to denied my feelings for her? Or the one where you ask me to hurt her?" questions infuriate Lucas.

"It looks like you kept both promises…well done" Nathan hesitated.

"You know what, I'm okay to be the guy that hurts her because at the end of the day, I know she's safe but I want to tell you, I will always have feelings for Haley, you got that?" said Lucas, trying his hardest not to tear up, but he choked.

"Alright, man, go ahead and have all the feelings for Haley but I'm telling you she's going to be mine" said Nathan, trying to block away Lucas' feelings. Surprisingly, Nathan felt like he owes Lucas an apology.

"You like her?" questions Lucas, staring deep into Nathan's eyes.

"Yeah" said Nathan, with no hesitation.

"Good job hurting her" said Lucas, laying a guilt on Nathan.

_It's safe to say, everyone is hurting_.

***

**Readers: **

_Lou, thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. Your reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =) _

_To everyone, reviews will be love. Thanks! _


	5. The Lock In

**Chapter 5: The Lock In**

(Nathan's POV)

"_Good job hurting her"_

_Those were the last words I heard._

_And it stings. _

_Like a million bees coming right at me._

_I didn't want to hurt her._

_***_

_-In The Alley-_

"Here is the information on the girl. Her name is Haley James," said the big guy handing the documents over to the girl.

"How do you want me to handle it?" asks the girl, opening the folder full of Haley's pictures and information.

"How do I want you to handle it? It's simple. Get close to the people that she's closest to. She got plenty. All her friends and family are listed inside. Take your pick. I'll contact you via cell phone when the plans progress. You got that, Peyton?"

"Loud and clear" said Peyton, with an evil smile.

"Don't disappoint me," he said with a devilish cackle.

***

(Lucas' POV)

_Nightmare._

_I'm running in the woods._

_There's darkness. _

_I keep running_

_Trying to find the light_

_I come to a full stop_

_Because I see you_

_But I can't touch you_

_God, I want her_

-_Karen's Café-_

"Eggs with bacon or sausages?" Lucas' mother asks.

"With sausages" he replied with a sigh, looking distracted.

"Honey, what's wrong?" his mother asks.

"Bacon then" answers Lucas, not aware of what his mother was asking.

"Lucas, I'm not saying there is something wrong with your breakfast side dish, I'm asking what's wrong with you?" elaborates Karen.

"Mom, have you ever broken a _promise_?" asks Lucas with a serious face.

"_Yes but I didn't want to" _Karen said softly. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I don't know if I want to keep a _promise_ that someone asks me to," sighs Lucas.

"Lucas, if you agreed to keep a promise, you have to keep it," Karen said wisely.

"Yeah, but it's tiring" Lucas says, thinking about Haley.

"Yeah, a _promise _is a big deal. You're giving your word to someone and swear to it. You never know if you're hurting somebody if you don't," said Karen reassuringly.

"_This promise is hurting me_," said Lucas, under his breath.

***

-_The Mall-_

"Hales, this dress looks good on you," said Brooke, examining Haley up and down.

"I can't breathe," she said, pointing at the tight corset.

"That's good, you shouldn't," smiles Brooke.

"I need an oxygen tank," Haley said breathlessly, reaching for the zipper to undress herself.

"Try this on," said Brooke, handing Haley her fifth dress to try on.

"Brooke, I'm tired of trying on stuff," Haley whines.

"Check the brand," Brooke said quickly; knowing in a minute Haley is going to change her mind.

"Oh, nice, Balenciaga," Haley said excitedly, one of her favorite designers.

Popping open the dressing room, Haley dresses in head to toe Balenciaga sequin halter dress, satisfying her curves in all the right places.

"Oh, college boys are going to love you," said an ecstatic Brooke, follow by a whistle.

"College boys?" said Haley confused.

"Yup you heard it right, girly, I got you and I a date at fraternity party at UNC," said Brooke, her eyes glimmer with pride.

"No no no, we're not going to some frat party. Do you remember Jimmy? My dad? He is going to kill you if he finds out, Brookie" said a concern Haley.

"First of all, no Brookie please, second of all, your dad is on a flight, right about now to go to an architectural conference in New York and your mom is schedule for surgery in an hour to operate, so thirdly, we have all the time in the world for some us time" said Brooke, eagerly.

"Wait, how come my mom and dad told you all their work stuff and they didn't tell me?" frowns Haley.

"Because I'm cool," said Brooke, throwing up the peace sign.

"We are still not going," said Haley, unzipping the Balenciaga dress she's wearing.

"Okay, okay, I'm uncool, can we go please?" whines Brooke.

"My mom is going to come back you know, and when she finds out that the house is empty she is going to call my dad and then he's going to kill us!" shouts Haley.

"See, your wrong there Hales. Your mom is the head of neurosurgery. She is going to be at the hospital all night. I stopped by this morning to check her board, and she is booked. Apparently, there are a lot of people with brain damage," said a smarty pants Brooke, taking out Lydia's work schedule and hand it to Haley.

"Wow, you are right, there is a lot of people with brain problems," said a shock Haley.

"Yup, party time!" shouts Brooke, doing a cute little twirl.

(Haley's POV)

_I guess going to the frat party won't hurt_

_I wonder what Lucas is doing tonight_

_Sigh_

***

-_Scotts' Mansion-_

"Tim, Tim, get up! Up! Now!" shouts Nathan.

"Ten more minutes mom" whispers Tim.

"I'm not your mom, now get up!" Nathan shouts again, pulling Tim's t-shirt and lifts him up.

"Man, can't a man sleep around here!" Tim shouts, rubbing his eyes, yawning.

"Yeah, you can but not at my place," said Nathan quickly.

"What's the rush?" questions Tim.

"Look at this place, beers bottles everywhere, I need to clean up before my folks get back," said Nathan, looking at his room, feeling a little nauseous.

"Damn, we were so drunk last night," said Tim, acting all high.

"Yeah, well, pick up these bottles and throw them out, and I'll see you later on tonight, where the real party begins," smirks Nathan.

"Hell yeah!" shouts Tim.

***

_-UNC Frat Party_-

The frat party was packed. Everyone is having a good time. Girls were dressed fabulously from head to toe from designer frocks to designer minis. The guys were enjoying the girls every bit, _the shorter it is, the better it is, the dress that is_. And the guys were looking their sharpest. Everyone has drinks in their hand and is planning on dancing till the sun comes up. Brooke and Haley finally arrived to the party dressed in matching black minis with different details, sporting Christian Louboutin heels. The girls look stunning and they were ready to meet and greet and have fun and forget all their worries.

"You look great," smiles Brooke, holding onto Haley's hand.

"You too, butt cheeks" smiles Haley, as she grips tight on Brooke's hand.

_As they walk together hand in hand, they made their entrance_.

"Ladies, ladies, ya'll look fine tonight!" shouts some guy coming at them.

"Thanks drunkie, but word of advice, get a mint," Brooke said loudly as the music was playing in the background and she quickly takes Haley hand and went straight to the bar.

"Two tropical punches please" said Haley politely to the bartender, as she nervously bite her well-manicured fingernails.

A man looking poised in a sharp dress shirt and pants that defines his muscular figure arrives at the front, overlooking the party.

"Nate, this party is going to rock!" shouts Tim.

"Dude, you sound like you're in high school," said Nathan.

"We are in high school," corrects Tim.

"Tim, just shut up!" shouts Nathan. "Go get me a drink!"

***

- _The Bar-_

"So you have like two mansions…wow," said a dreamy Brooke.

"Yeah and two Porsche," said the water polo player.

"Do you hear that Hales, two Porsche! I'm going to win the lottery tonight," whispers Brooke and then she breaks into little giggles.

"Ha! Great," said Haley, under breath, and then unnoticeably roll her eyes.

_Typical Brooke Davis, she thought_.

"Girly, when you finally win your lottery ticket, can you give me a call on my cell? I'll be in the bathroom, throwing up" whispers Haley, a little tipsy.

"Sure…" said Brooke, not paying attention whatsoever.

***

-_In the Restrooms-_

(Haley's POV)

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Grant me a wish_

_I wish to be with_

_With…_

_With…_

_With…_

_Luc—_

Before Haley can finish her last thought, she fainted on the floor as a tall man dressed in head to toe black dragged her out and placed her in a wine cellar.

_Few hours later_.

"Brooke, turn on the light, it's so dark in here," Haley yawns.

_Silence_.

"Brooke?" Haley calls again. "Brooke?" "Brooke?"

"Who's there?" someone says in manly voice.

"No more games, Brooke, dude that voice of yours is getting raspier," laughs Haley.

"Haley?" said the guy, sounding surprise.

_Haley tries to figure out the tone of his voice and suddenly she came to the conclusion of the familiar voice and then cringe on the thought_.

"Nathan?" said Haley, not surprised.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised to find you here," smiles Nathan.

"Well, well, well, get the lights before I knock you in your you-know-what," Haley said harshly.

Listening to Haley's command, Nathan walked around the room, feeling his way through the walls to see if he can find the light switcher. _I found it_.

_The lights went on but it wasn't Nathan who flicked it on._

"What the hell are you trying to do?" screams Haley.

_Nathan was right in back of her, holding onto her zipper, the one on her dress. He accidentally thought the zipper was the light switcher. As Haley turns around, freaked out, Nathan couldn't help but looked at her. She looks incredible, he thought. She was flawless._

"You, look, look…" said Nathan, trying to finish his sentence but he couldn't stop staring.

"Go ahead, call me names but when we get out of here, you have hell to pay" shouts Haley.

"You look beautiful," said Nathan as his eyes lit up with fire.

_Haley looks puzzled but you can tell her cheeks was starting to look flush_ed as she begins to blush.

"Really, you look incredible," Nathan compliments again and then breaks into a gorgeous smile.

"Are you on drugs?" said Haley, amused.

"Why, I can't say nice things without being shot down," Nathan stated carefully.

"It's not very Nathan-esque," corrects Haley.

"And what are you? You're not so 'Haley' yourself because you're not suppose to be at this party," Nathan gives a shot at correcting her.

_They stare at each other for a few minutes and then the two suddenly breaks out in laughter. Swiftly, out of nowhere, a rat ran by Haley's foot and she screamed, and quickly ran behind Nathan. She wasn't aware she was holding onto Nathan's arm, while Nathan on the other hand was very well aware and enjoyed it every bit. _

"God, I'm sorry," said Haley, releasing her hands from Nathan's arm, after a few minutes. "I hate rats"

"Well, they aren't the prettiest of creatures," Nathan agrees.

"What happens if they come back?" Haley whines.

"Well, you can stand on top of those wine boxes over there," Nathan points at the rusty old wine boxes that looks like they have been in this room for years.

"In these CL peep toes? You're insane," said Haley, looking at her hundreds dollars heels.

"Well, I can, ummm," said Nathan, nervously, as he thought of an idea.

"You can what?" questions Haley, as her eyes widen.

"Well, I mean, since you're afraid of rats, I can, ummm," said Nathan as he starts to feel shy.

"Spit it out, before the rats comes back," Haley said looking around the room cautiously.

"I can piggyback you" Nathan quickly said as he exhales.

"That, ummm, that's a no can do…" said Haley softly, as her cheeks starts to get red again.

_Nathan looks disappointed_.

"It's my dress, it's too short, I can't climb on your back," laughs Haley.

_Nathan smiles, a smile that can brighten up most rooms. So she wants to get a piggyback ride? He thought. Suddenly, another rat just ran across the room. _

"Oh, my god, there's another one!" Haley shouts as she quickly ran to Nathan. "Okay, do whatever you do, but keep me off the floor!"

"Ummm, I can carry you, horizontally, you know like when the groom carries the bride type of style," said Nathan, absolutely fond of that idea.

"Is that the only way?" Haley asks, feeling a little shy.

"Yeah, unless you want to wait for another rat to visit, I'm fine too," jokes Nathan.

"Okay, give me your neck," Haley quickly said.

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"Well I have to wrap my arms around your neck first," said Haley, as she put her arms around Nathan, resting on his shoulder. "Okay, now grab my legs"

As Haley hangs onto Nathan, with his well-built arms, he scooped her legs up and finally she's carried off the floor.

"God, your heavy," Nathan jokes.

"God, you smell," Haley said, taking a sniff at his hair.

"I smell good," Nathan corrects.

"Well, I weigh only 105," said Haley in curtsy manner.

"Well, it feels like 150," Nathan jokes again, loving the look on Haley's face. He thinks her expressions are adorable.

"Excuse me," said Haley, gripping onto Nathan even harder.

"I'm joking," smiles Nathan. "You're perfect"

_Those last words echoed throughout the wine cellar. They gazed into each other eyes, a feeling like they can be lost in their forever as Haley looks down and Nathan meets her eyes as he grips tightly on her legs. _

"God…I don't know how we got in here," said Haley, acting as if she's distracted.

"Ummm, yeah, me too," said Nathan, trying to act nonchalant.

"I could call Brooke, but my cell doesn't have connection," said Haley.

"Mine too," said Nathan shortly.

"You know, if you're tire, I can….ummm," said Haley, trying to think of another idea.

"No, I'm okay," Nathan finishes quickly, before Haley can think of an idea. He wants to hold onto her.

"Are you sure?" Haley questions, making sure he's all right.

"Yeah, but can we sit down, I mean you can sit on me if you want to…my legs are still sore from basketball practice," said Nathan, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, I guess that will be okay…" said Haley.

_Nathan sat down on one of the wine boxes as Haley sat on his lap. _

"Comfortable?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, your like a cozy couch," smiles Haley.

_Nathan smiles, as he likes Haley's comment_.

"God, I hope someone orders wine," said Haley, tapping her fingers nervously on Nathan's shoulder.

"I hope _not," _smiles Nathan, putting his arm around Haley's waist.

(Nathan's POV)

_I can stay in here forever…_

**To Readers: **

_Lou, Jess2303, and Brittany, thanks for your awesome reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter =) _

_To everyone, reviews will be love. Thanks! _


	6. Torn

**CHAPTER 6: Torn **

Nathan woke up to the sound of birds chirping as the sunshine hits his face, making him blink a couple of times. He looks down and there is Haley, sitting peacefully on his lap. He has never seen a more beautiful girl. He could get use to waking up like this every morning, he thought.

Haley looks like an angel with a halo on her head, resting on Nathan's shoulder. He can't help but smile at her couple of times, wishing he could kiss her. Her eyelashes were long and curly, and her lips were pink and full. He quickly ran his fingers through her hair and combs it gently. Her luscious locks were so soft; it swept through his fingers.

Haley's eyes start to flutter as her big bold eyes open and the first person she saw was Nathan. Her heart beat a little faster, knowing that Nathan was clinching her tightly.

And then she begins to speak…

"Good morning," said Haley softly, still resting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Had a goodnight sleep?" Nathan questions with a big smile.

"Amazingly…yes," she replies with a soft giggle.

"Me too" Nathan agrees, looking a little bashful.

As Nathan and Haley enjoy their morning together, they weren't aware of the footsteps marching their way. Frantic looking Brooke walks the hall to find her best friend. She suddenly sees a little dark attic way that leads them to a wine cellar. Brooke takes her cell phone and calls the first person that comes to mind, hopefully to get some more help to find her best friend.

-_Knock knock-_

"Hello, is anyone in there?" calls Brooke, frantically knocking on the door.

_No answer. _

"Hey, any trace of Haley?" Lucas said, coming right behind Brooke.

"Oh god!" Brooke lets out a scream, unnoticing Lucas came so quickly. "Don't ever scare me like that"

"Okay, scaring you is the least of my concerns right now. We gotta find Haley," said a worried Lucas.

"I don't know where to start," said Brooke seriously.

"Are you serious?" Lucas stares at her.

"What?" Brooke shot him back a look.

"You're telling me that its Haley's idea to go to a frat party?" questions Lucas.

"Well, she's…I'm…" stutters Brooke, in search for an proper answer. "Yeah, so what. My idea. But I didn't tell her to uhhh…"

"You told her to what?" said Lucas, getting closer to Brooke's face.

"Step back a little, trying to breath here. I, umm, was talking to this guy. And uhh, she said she was going to wait for me in the restroom until I call her, I think! And uhh, I…"

"Let me guess? You didn't call her?" said Lucas, trying to stay calm.

"I was drunk, ok!" shouts Brooke.

"You're unbelievable!" shouts Lucas.

Amidst Lucas and Brooke's arguing, they didn't realize that someone was silently approaching them from behind. A girl with curly blonde hair taps Lucas from behind and flashes him a sweet devilish smile.

"Can I help you guys?" said Peyton, eyeing both Lucas and Brooke.

"Who are you?" said Brooke, impolitely.

"Oh. My apologies. I live here, my name is Peyton," said Peyton, taking out her hand to greet Brooke.

"Wait, your brother isn't…" said Brooke; trying to think of the guy she was talking to last night.

"My brother, he's the one that was talking to you last night," Peyton finishes. "He's mighty fond of you"

"Really?" said Brooke, seems intrigued.

"I don't care about her boy problems. Look, we're trying to look for this girl. Her name is Haley. Have you seen her?" interrupts Lucas.

"My, my, my, you like this girl, don't cha?" said Peyton, acting nonchalant.

"No…" said Lucas with hesitation. "She's a friend…"

"How about I help you find her?" lies Peyton. Her intentions were more than finding Haley.

"More eyes, the better," Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas shot Brooke a look.

"What is your problem?" questions Brooke; having her hands on her hip, ready to do some verbal damage.

"More eyes, the better? Are we blind or something? Just say you need help finding her because apparently, you're not a good friend," said an enraged Lucas, rolling his eyes.

"I am too a good friend! And you don't even know me, know me" said an outrage Brooke.

"I don't want to know you, know you," Lucas said in a whiny voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this seemingly wonderful conversation you guys are having, but here's a thought, let's check the wine room. Your friend, Haley is it? She is probably locked inside, people tend to," said a suspiciously sweet Peyton.

"Thank you! I should've called you!" said Brooke, looking at Lucas angrily.

Peyton leads Brooke and Lucas to the wine cellar. Immediately, Peyton knew the wine cellar was locked so she took out her keys quickly which Brooke finds absolutely curious.

"How did you know the door was lock?" said Brooke, staring straight at Peyton.

"Oh, um, my brother, he, um, doesn't allow people to come down here a lot. He is very protective of his wines," said Peyton, kind of shaking, hoping her cover is not blown.

"Really?" said Brooke, suspiciously.

"I'll save you the embarrassment Brooke. I mean you must get it a lot. Look, Peyton, right? She wants your brother's number, so give it to her and save yourself the trouble of listening to her," interrupts Lucas.

"Did you know he has S-T-Ds?" Brooke said loudly.

"Okay, I'm opening the door now," Peyton announces.

Nathan and Haley were on there feet, scramming around the wine room to see if they can find any food. Before Haley went into little cabinet above, Peyton opens the door and she stares evilly at Haley. Haley turns around excitedly when she saw her best friend.

"Brooke!" Haley runs to her.

"Oh god, Haley!" said Brooke, grabbing her best friend and squeezes her tightly.

"Hi" Nathan interrupts.

"Wait…no! Hales you were locked in here with "him?" said a shock Brooke.

"Yeah, um, this is Nathan," smiles Haley.

"Haley…" Lucas said softly, stepping into the room. _His heart sank_.

"Lucas, you're-you're here, why-are-you-um-here?" said Haley, nervously.

"Brooke called me and she said that she didn't know where you were. And I was, um, I was um…" Lucas said with hesitation.

"Haley is it? Your friend Lucas was so worried about you," Peyton interferes.

"Thank you Lucas. That means a lot to me," said Haley shyly.

"You don't need to thank him, Hales," Brooke said selfishly. "We should go home now, you smell like a rat," said Brooke, linking arms with Haley and dragging her out of the room. Haley turns her head and look at both Nathan and Lucas, sweetly.

"Okay, I guess my work here is done," said Peyton, stepping out of the room, trailing behind Brooke and Haley.

Lucas stares at Nathan. His pulse was running like wild fire. His fists were clinched and he was ready to do some serious damage.

"I'm sure you have questions," Nathan said, trying not to act almighty.

"How the hell did you lock yourself in here with Haley?" said Lucas angrily.

"I didn't plan this," Nathan responded honestly.

"The hell you didn't. If this is your grand scheme of getting back at me, you won!" shouts Lucas. "I'm done keeping this promise."

"A promise is a promise bro, you know what happens when you break a promise," said Nathan, evilly.

"What are you going to do Nathan? Tie Haley up so she can't see me? If Haley wants to see me, she will. No one is going to stop her," said an outrage Lucas.

"Did you know Haley sat on me throughout the rest of the night?" smirks Nathan.

"What do you mean?" said Lucas. His pulse begins to race.

"Haley was afraid of rats and so I said she can sit on me throughout the rest of the night. Man, it feels good having her legs wrapped around me. She has soft legs by the way" Nathan shares.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" shouts an outraged Lucas. Without hesitation he runs directly at Nathan and with major adrenaline rushing through his body, he punches Nathan in the face.

"Thanks for punching me on the lips bro. I forgot to mention how soft Haley's lips were," said Nathan with an evil laugh.

"You're lying," said Lucas, reassuring himself what Nathan said is not true.

"I remember the exact words, 'Nathan, kiss me, harder, harder,'" Nathan giggles.

"Shut up!!!! She will never fall you and you know it," said Lucas, clinching his fist.

"She may not now but she will. No one kisses Nathan Scott and forgets about it," said Nathan, angrily.

_Peyton was outside listening intently. She smiles devilishly and thought to herself: "My, my, my, I got myself a wonderful bait. Lucas. This is going to be one hell of a trap." _

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you so much Lou and Jess2303 for your wonderful reviews! Appreciate it =) _


	7. Twisted

**CHAPTER 7: Twisted**

_-Post UNC Frat Party-_

After Nathan said his last words, Lucas looks at him with such hate and quickly bolted out the door. Stepping out of the wine cellar, Lucas's heart fell into pieces. He couldn't believe that Haley spent a night with _Nathan_. All the images that Nathan describes came rushing back like a tornado, swirling in his head. He wants to believe that nothing happen but it is so hard to believe that nothing happen with Nathan. _Hello, it's Nathan_.

Meanwhile, Nathan is still at the wine cellar, putting his jacket on when a figure is standing intently at the door. It was none other than _Peyton_.

"Hi Nathan, it's good to see you again," said Peyton, with a sweet smile.

"What do you want Peyton?" sighs Nathan.

"What I want? You know exactly what I want," said Peyton, as the tone of her voice got serious.

"I'm doing what you want me to do," Nathan said intently.

"You're right, you did. But I'm afraid it's not going the way he planned" said Peyton.

"What are you saying?" said Nathan, folding his arms.

"He watched the tape and he doesn't like what he sees," said Peyton, her eye brows jumps.

"She was falling all over me. And if he doesn't see that on the tape, well, he must be blind!" Nathan said loudly.

"Trust me, we know she's falling for you and that is exactly what we want. But what we don't want is you falling for her," said Peyton, with her devilish grin.

Nathan's eyes begin to wander. His heart begins to jump. And he was getting nervous.

"Are you falling for her?" Peyton questions again.

"Wait…wait a minute! Are you talking about me or you talking about my stupid brother? Because if you are talking about that loser, then yes, on my behalf, he really likes her ugly ass. I need a girl with a better ass, you know what I'm saying," said Nathan, trying to think about insults that he can throw at Haley, trying to cover up his suspicion.

"Good. That is exactly what we like to hear. Now, for tonight's plan…"

_-The James' Mansion_-

"Hales, how the hell did you sleep in the wine cellar? I mean, there are rats, dust, and all kind of crap lying on the floor, boxes and other things I don't remember----" said a frustrated Brooke.

_Haley stayed silent, looking suspicious. _

"Oh my god, you! Hales, what happened with you and basketball king?" said Brooke, getting all excited about the details Haley has yet to spill.

"We spent the night in the wine cellar. That's all," said Haley, turning around before she can blush.

"No, no, no missy. 'That all' has a lot of more 'all.' Give me the whole 'all' please? I mean at least you can do that for me, I didn't even get anything at 'all' from anybody at the party!" said Brooke.

"Alright, calm down woman. I slept on him" said Haley and a little giggle rush out of her system.

"You slept on him? As in, like he's a piece of bed? Like a mattress with bed sheets and everything? Wow, he's really comfortable," said Brooke, her eyes widen.

"He is _comfortable_," Haley said sweetly.

"Can't believe you like the basketball twerp," said Brooke, playfully teasing her best friend.

"I so do not. We're just friends," said Haley as her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You so do," said Brooke, turning Haley facing the mirror. "You see this pink shade on your cheeks? Well that's not makeup because we all know you hate wearing blush! However, that pink shade represents the intensity your body feels about a certain feeling you're feeling. And that feeling is Nathan, and woman you are feeling him, big time!!!!"

"Shut up" said Haley playfully, embarrassed, while reaching out a pillow and throwing it at Brooke.

_-Karen's Café_-

"Here's your vanilla scone, sir. That will be $1.50" said Karen.

_The fine gentlemen gave her two dollars and left_.

"Thank you," Karen shouted.

The man reached the door as Lucas kindly steps aside for the customer to step out. He quietly walks into the cafe as his mother eyes her son from afar. His mother sense something was wrong.

"Lucas" Karen calls.

_He's not paying any attention_.

"Lucas!" Karen calls again.

_No answer._

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!!" his mother shouts.

"Mom, what did I say about using my middle name in public like that?!" said Lucas, quickly running to his mother, signaling her to be quiet.

"I called your name two times and you didn't answer. What's wrong honey?" said Karen.

"You know that _promise_ I was talking to you about?" Lucas questions.

_Karen shook her head_.

"I think I'm going to keep that _promise_," said Lucas, faintly.

_-The James' Mansion-_

_Haley's blackberry rings* _

"Haley, your phone! Haley?!" Brooke calls.

_No answer. Brooke picks up her call. _

"Hello," said Brooke.

"May I speak to Haley James, please?" said the gentlemen.

"Haley is not in her room at the moment. Can I take a message?" said Brooke.

"Brooke?" said the caller.

"Basketball twerp?" Brooke instantly blurted.

"Nice. Do me a favor or else that name calling habit you have is going to cost you" said Nathan.

"You wouldn't dare," said Brooke.

"Cheerleading slut," Nathan said coyly.

"Haley is a cheerleader as well, so I guess you think she is a slut also. I bet she'll love to hear what you think of her" said Brooke, smiling on the other end of the receiver.

"Don't you dare Brooke. Okay. Fine-fine. I'm sorry," said Nathan, apologetically.

"Aw, look at the role reversal," said Brooke with a smirk.

"Look, I just want a nice dinner with Haley by the docks. Can you do that for me?" said Nathan.

"Why? Why should I? After you just call me names. How do I know you're not going to do the same with my best friend?" said Brooke, being overprotective.

"Because Haley, she was the only one who appreciates me for who I am regardless of my past. She sees me in a different light. Every time I see her, her presence warms my heart. I just hope you'll give me this chance to prove to her I'm not some jerk, trying to get in bed with her. I'm serious. She makes me want to be better and I hope I can become that guy with her, not with anybody else," said Nathan, his eyes starts to well up. Peyton stood there stunned, listening to his speech.

"Well, I'm…" said an absolutely speechless Brooke. "…I gotta say basketball twerp that was one hell of a speech. I guess you can go out with my best friend…"

"Thank you" said Nathan, excitedly.

"You're not welcome, pick her up at 8pm and wear black pants. Haley likes it when her boys wear black pants. She thinks it make their butts look butt. Don't tell her I told you that" said Brooke, as she hangs up the phone.

_Nathan's heart jumped. He was happy. He really meant what he said. But on the other end, he can't act on what he said_.

_Hands clapping*_

"Wow, impressive speech, Nathan," said Peyton. "Who gave you that script?"

"What? That speech. Really? I was so bull shitting!" said Nathan, letting out his fake laugh.

"If I didn't know you were acting, I honestly believe you were speaking from your heart," said a nervous Peyton.

"No, no no, but I got you, didn't I?" said Nathan casually pointing fingers.

"Yes you did, right here," she laughs playfully, pretending to get hit in the heart.

_He was really falling for her_.

_Author's Note: _

_I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I didn't lose any readers ;) As you can see, there are a lot of things going on this chapter. You'll find more clarity in the future chapters as the story proceeds. Thanks for those who reviewed; you guys have been awesome!_

_Thank you: Jess2303, Lou, FiFi4EvEr1007 =D _

_& Lou, I don't think I'll be much help. It is going to be a Laley/Naley fic all together =) I hope you like both! _


	8. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Brooke quickly runs into Haley's room and jumps on her best friend's bed. Haley's hair is a mess and she slowly opens her eyes and sees a blurry version of Brooke.

"What do you want?" Haley yawns and throws a pillow over her head.

"Answers!" Brooke squeals excitedly. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Haley plays cool, mumbling behind her pillow.

"You and basketball twerp? I did a fabulous job, didn't I?" Brooke smiles, sitting on top of her best friend.

"Wait…you arrange this?" Haley throws the pillow across the room.

"Oh! Pillow throwing and everything, that dramatic huh?" Brooke taps Haley's tummy with Joy.

"Pillow this!" Haley throws the pillow at Brooke's face.

"My flat iron hair! What was that for?" Brooke's voice got huskier, if that's possible.

"Ah, hello, some best friend didn't tell her best friend that she set her up!" Haley's voice got higher.

"Well! I put a bet that that best friend is going to tell her best friend that she enjoyed it. Didn't you enjoy it best friend?" Brooke clinches her teeth.

_Haley stayed silent. _

"Hm, I guess somebody needs to owe her best friend a huge thank you and a blouse from her closet" Brooke said as a matter of fact.

"What about a half thank you and no blouse?" Haley halved smiles.

"What's wrong?" Brooke pouts.

_Part of Haley has feelings for Lucas and the other part is that she's falling for Nathan. And the other part, Brooke likes Lucas also. Talk about dilemma! _

"I don't really like Nathan. I kind of do and I kind of don't" Haley's forehead cringes.

"Well, you're in luck that your best friend is such a smarty in these type of situations! You just got to spend more time with him! How about another date tonight? On me!" Brooke jumps around joyously.

"Let me guess, the special Brooke edition version ten of the party-drunk-have all the fun-sex-escapades set up?" Haley smirks.

"That's the one!" Brooke warmly hugs her best friend from behind.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Haley rolls her eyes.

_________

"So how was the date?" Peyton snares.

"It was good…" Nathan answers truthfully.

_It was good and that's the truth but he didn't want to tell Peyton that. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction. But he has to. _

"I know! I watched it on tape! Seeing Haley falls for you was absolutely heart wrenching" Peyton's eyes grow wider.

"Look…Peyton, she's just a girl that happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, can't you just let her go?" Nathan asks.

_More like a plea. _

"Let her go? Wrong place at the wrong time? Am I hearing this, Nathan? Don't you forget _what you did, Nate_" Peyton circles Nathan.

"I know what _I did_. And I don't need you on my tail every second reminding me about it" Nathan glares at her.

"Well then do your job and don't question me" Peyton's clinches her teeth.

_________

"Do you see Lucas anywhere?" Brooke scans the hallway, while Haley gets some book from her lockers.

"Nope" Haley answers nonchalantly.

"You're not even looking! What's up with you two?" Brooke looks at Haley weirdly.

"Nothing is up" Haley slams her locker as they head to their first class.

"Are you still mad that me and Lucas didn't find you quickly at that frat party?" Brooke locks arm with Haley.

"Why would I be mad? I was locked in with "basketball twerp"" Haley did the air quote thing.

"How come I feel like you're saying it to mock me? Say that with more love cause you know you like basketball jerk" Brooke smirks, holding onto Haley's arm more tightly.

"I didn't say I like him. I said I kind of like him. See the difference Brooke?" Haley stares at her best friend.

"You know, I really don't. Oh! Look!!! Speaking of the devil" Brooke smiles happily.

"Hi Haley" Nathan said deliciously with a smile.

"Hello" Haley said, softly.

"Ahem" Brooke patiently waits for Nathan's greeting.

"Oh! Brooke! I didn't see you…how are you doing?" Nathan's voice got annoyed.

"If that's your way of saying thank you, no thanks! And I guess no date tonight" Brooke jokingly pulls Haley away from Nathan.

"Wait, wait, a date? As in, with Haley?" Nathan's eyes sparkle.

"No with a bunch of your benchwarmers! No! Of course with Haley, one of the best school's cheerleaders! Well…next to me, of course" Brooke winks.

"You're okay," Nathan stated seriously.

"Nice one, mister. You're lucky that my best friend likes you" Brooke elbows Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted.

"What?! It's the truth" Brooke winks.

Haley blows out a gigantic sigh.

"Lucas!" Brooke calls out, running to him and dragged him over.

"What do you want, Brooke?" Lucas questions irritated.

"Good question and my next question is, would you be my date for tonight?" Brooke asks with such enthusiasm.

"For what?" Lucas's eyebrow raises, while looking at Haley, seeing if she gave any vibe of jealousy.

_Haley did but she had a good way of hiding it. _

"Another good question, well I just set up Nathan and Haley for a second date and I would like to double date with them. You know, me and you, with them two hot pockets" Brooke smiles.

_The other three wasn't smiling so much._

_She went on a second date with him, Lucas thought. Jealous anyone?_

"Sure" Lucas said with no hesitation.

"Great! This is going to be so much fun, you guys!" Brooke grabs Haley's arm as they walked to class.

_Lucas turns toward the other direction to go to his class, seeing as the girls left. He didn't want to face Nathan. No, wait, too late. _

"Hold up" Nathan's voice got a little deeper.

"What do you want?" Lucas turns around with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you really going on the date with Brooke or you're just going on the date so you can spy on me with Haley?" Nathan said, protectively.

"Insecure, are ya?" Lucas smirks.

"You want that smart mouth to look like an upside down frown?" Nathan lays down the law.

"A threat? Wow, Nathan Scott's insecurities shoot it's all time high" Lucas didn't hold back.

"I'm insecure? How about you? You're going on a date with some girl you don't even care about to spy on somebody else that doesn't even look at you" Nathan shoot back.

"You're all wrong because…I-I-I do like Brooke. She's pretty and-and-and captain of the cheerleading squad" Lucas tries to think about the qualities he like in Brooke but he's stumped.

"You like sluts, I see" Nathan coughs.

"What about you? Isn't hoes your thing?" Lucas stares at Nathan, ready to punch him.

"Are you saying Haley's a hoe?" Nathan tries to guilt trip him.

"Well, if she's planning on making you her boyfriend, she will be sooner or later" Lucas gives him the death stare. "And that's a shame, I tell you, she's real classy. Too bad she has bad taste in boys"

"You better shut your little mouth up or else!" Nathan walks up to Lucas, and pushing his face up to him.

"Or else what?" Lucas clinches his teeth.

"Let me remind you, Haley is my date, not any ordinary date, she's my dog. You know a bitch. No, no, let me translate this better so you-wanna-be-English-literature-philosopher understand, a wretch" Nathan smiles slyly. "I will torture her until she's ready for her funeral, you get that, big shot?"

_Technically, Nathan means all of that because he has to pay his dues to Peyton but in actuality, all the things he saying about Haley breaks his heart. _

"You forget something, _big shot_, my date is Brooke so I don't give a damn about what you're going to do to yours but thanks for sharing a glimpse of tonight's program. I can't wait for the big opening" Lucas smiles as he walks away satisfied.

_Satisfied indeed. Nathan is absolutely heated. _

As Nathan sees Lucas walk away, he punches the locker to let out some fire. An "ouch" comes out from the locker. Somebody was in the locker overhearing everything that just happened. Nathan quickly opens up the locker and there sit a guy with a camera.

"Tim, what are you doing in there?" Nathan questions, pulling Tim's shirt to drag him out of that hole.

"Peyton, rings a bell?" Tim said as a matter of fact.

"It's like she's constantly watching me" Nathan blows out a sigh.

"What did you do, Nate?" Tim questions, seriously.

"Do your job, and you and I will be _okay_" Nathan reassures.

"I didn't do anything. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time when some macho thug comes grabbing you into a big limousine" Tim reminds Nathan.

"Don't ever mention that again, you got it?" Nathan twists Tim's arm.

"Well I have to mention this, Peyton is waiting for you" Tim, uncomfortably said.

"For what? I just saw her in the morning" Nathan said annoyingly.

"I'm just the camera man. I don't question. I film and try not to get killed" Tim stated seriously.

"Give me the damn tape" Nathan takes out his hand as Tim gives him the tape.

Nathan untwists Tim's arm and heads toward the exit.

___________

"Here's the tape" Nathan hands over the tape to Peyton and walks away.

"Why, the sad face?" Peyton whimpers in a very evilly fashion.

"Not sad, more like tired" Nathan answers quickly.

"Well, load up on caffeine cause boss is waiting impatiently to see tonight's show" Peyton smiles devilishly.

"Well, I don't know how much of a show it's going to be because I have two guest stars. They are Haley's friends" Nathan's forehead cringes.

"I don't care. I better like what I watch this time Nathan or else things can get real ugly. You got that?" Peyton demands as her eyes become really dark and demonic.

"That tape I just gave you was just a glimpse to tonight's grand opening" Nathan winks.

"Good. I can't wait to watch the live feed tonight." Peyton smirks.


	9. Confess or Not To Confess

**To my readers**:

ALERT LONG CHAPTER ahead!

Thanks Lou for reviewing as always :) I won't be much help answering your questions but I promise you'll find more answers coming up soon! There are some new info in this chapter that you can mess around with :P

To others, let me know how I'm doing by reviewing! Thanks!

_____

"Hales, what are you doing, still sitting there looking like a potato sack?" Brooke cringes as she tries to squeeze into her Zac Posen corset dress.

"I don't know about this…about tonight," Haley, exclaims as she rolls up into a ball, lying in her bed.

"No, no, no, you are not pulling the roll-up-ball treatment on me, lady!" Brooke quickly runs to Haley and unravel her.

"You arranged it, you unorganized it" Haley stares at Brooke.

"Is that your way of saying 'thanks best friend for setting me up…tonight is going to be super fun'?" Brooke excitedly claps her hands.

_Haley gives Brooke a face, an annoyed one. _

"Okay, lay it on me, what's wrong?" Brooke locks arm with Haley as they sit down on Haley's comfortable beanbags.

"This has to be weird on some level, don't you agree?" Haley states as she crosses her legs.

Brooke shakes her head. "Weird as in? Me and Lucas? Or you and jerk face?"

_Haley's definition of weird is that she likes both Lucas and Nathan. How in the world is she going to double date with her best friend when two guys she likes are eating at the same table? Talk about awkward. _

"What do you think?" Haley asks, hoping to get an insight into how she feels about Lucas.

"Well, me and Lucas had a tough beginning with the whole caffeine fight but as I got to know him, he is very sweet. I love how caring he is with my friends. Remember the last time when you were locked in that booze room with jerk face? I called him and he was here like a shooting star. I love that I can count on him and he won't flake on me" Brooke smiles warmly.

_Crap. When Brooke speaks like __that__, you know she's for real about the guy, Haley thought_. 

"Tigger, let's go on that date!" Haley fakes her excitement, just a little.

"Don't do me any favors now! I know you _kind of like basketball twerp _but if you don't want to go on a date with him tonight, I can cancel for you" Brooke said as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley asks jokingly.

_Haley knows too well Brooke needs her_.

"…Yeah I'm…sure" Brooke looks away as she clinches her fist.

"Okay! I--" Haley said out loud but Brooke quickly breaks out the pleading.

"Best friend, you can't do this to me! What happens if Lucas talks about some literature dude that has bad hair? I need you to be there to spark notes me!" Brooke holds onto Haley's hand as Haley quietly giggles.

"You didn't let me finish" Haley's cute smile appears on her face.

"This better be good!" Brooke adorably pokes at Haley's cheeks.

"I'm going to go get _dress,"_ Haley announces as she stands up and walks to her glass closet.

An_ hour later_.

"Haley, get your hot butt out here now! The boys are going to be here in five minutes!" Brooke shouts as she puts on her shoes.

_Haley comes out of the bathroom, as Brooke looks at her stunned_.

"O-M-G is that _Caroline Seikaly dress?" _ Brooke drools.

"Do I look okay in it?" Haley twirls around in her little black lacy sheer mini.

"Okay?! You look more than okay! You are so going to make Nathan drool like a dog that needs saliva control!" Brooke said as she can't keep her eyes off Haley's dress.

"Thanks! Very reassuring Brooke!" Haley laughs as she tries to block out Nathan looking like some dog.

"Say, I look hot, don't I?" Brooke twirls around and shows off her corset dress in red.

"You're on fire! Don't suffocate those puppies now" Haley winks, as she puts on her Christian Louboutin heels.

"Trust me, it won't suffocate much longer when Lucas unhooks them tonight" Brooke smiles.

_Haley tries to smile. Oh god, what am I doing? I should've cancel, she thought. _

Door bell rings.

"They're here!" Brooke excitedly screams as the pair head down stairs to open the door.

"You ready?" Brooke gets all jumpy.

"Ready when you are" Haley said with not much enthusiasm as Brooke.

_Brooke turns the doorknob and there stood two brothers looking mighty fine._

"Hi boys" Brooke squeals.

"Haley" Nathan tries not to sound like some pervert but he couldn't control it.

"Hi Nathan" Haley turns around, showing off her calf muscles.

"You look incredible…" Nathan's eyes sparkle.

"You're drooling" Brooke whispers to Nathan. Nathan fans her away.

"Hi date" Brooke excitedly grabs onto Lucas's arms.

"You look great, Brooke" Lucas says in the most sweetest voice.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself" Brooke winks as she fixes Lucas' collar. "So are we ready to go boys and girls?"

"Let's go!" Nathan let Haley go first as she walks out, while she gives a sweet smile to Lucas as he returns the favor by staring at Haley's legs.

"Let's go Brooke" Lucas grabs on his date hands as they shut the door behind them.

"You got us a hummer?" Brooke 's jaw drops.

"Technically I did" Nathan exclaims, giving Lucas the cold stare.

"Remind me to pay you half, _Nate_" Lucas stares back.

"Sure thing, _Luke_" Nathan rolls his eyes.

_Gentlemen escort their respective ladies inside the big limousine. _

"Make yourself comfortable girls. Me and Luke need to have a talk with our driver" Nathan closes the door.

While the boys were outside doing god knows what, Brooke is absolutely fascinated with the inside of the limousine.

"Brooke, what are you doing? You're making it look like you have never seen the inside of a limo before" Haley exclaims as she takes out a mirror to check her hair.

"Correction, I have never seen this limo before! Look at the all the booze. We're so going to get messed up tonight!" Brooke grabs four glasses and set them at the mini table.

"Correction! Remember last time when you got drunk and you forgot all about me? Look Brooke, I want you to have fun but I don't want you to get all wasted. We need each other tonight. God knows what the boys have planned for us" Haley rolls her eyes.

"Fine! But can I have one innocent drink, please? On the rocks?" Brooke scoots toward Haley with a pout.

"God Brooke, one drink! That's it!" Haley let's out a laugh as Brooke fills the four cups with liquor.

_Meanwhile…outside the limousine. _

"Nicely played, _Luke" _Nathan smiles evilly.

"Aw, gee, the credits are all yours, _Nate" _Lucas shoot back.

"Look, we fake whatever this is for the girls, but after tonight, we are done, you got that?" Nathan's eyes got bigger as he lays down the rules.

"Good plan, do you want to get ice cream after?" Lucas sarcastically said in a annoying baby voice.

"If you don't want diary coming out of your nose, you better keep that sarcasm of yours to a minimum" threatens Nathan, grabbing onto Lucas's shirt with force.

"Let go or you are going to have a fun time explaining to Haley on why you have a black eye" Lucas clinches his fist.

_Nathan quickly let go of Lucas. _

"Get inside before the girls are wondering why we took so long" Nathan orders Lucas.

"After you" Lucas nods playfully.

_Nathan opens the door, seeing the girls perfectly arranging the mini table into a romantic table for four. Lucas follows suit._

"Where should we sit?" Lucas questions.

"_Next to your girl_, of course" Nathan's eyes Lucas, giving the _dumb question look_.

"Actually, no, Luke sits next to Haley so you can face me. And Nate, you sit next to me so you can face Haley" Brooke ecstatically exclaims.

"Glad to" Lucas eyes Nathan, as Lucas slowly sits down next to Haley.

"Nice seating charts Brooke. Now I can see Haley fully" Nathan tries to smile while Lucas wants to barf.

"Great, here are your drinks, let's toast!" As Brooke and the rest of the gang cling their glasses together.

"Haley, you get the first toast" Nathan smiles at her dreamily.

"Um, here's to a great night!" Haley said quickly as she tries to scoot away from Lucas.

_The tension in the limo is getting too hot_.

"Nathan, your turn" Brooke elbows him.

"Here's to Haley, for making my night absolutely wonderful so far" Nathan grabs Haley's other hand.

"My turn, my turn!" Brooke shouts. "Here's to me and Haley looking hot!"

_The guys and Haley laugh!_

"Last but not least, to Brooke, thanks for picking me as your date and to Haley, you look stunning tonight" Lucas gives Nate an evil stare and then turns to Haley as Nathan clinches his fist.

"Thanks Lucas…" Haley said softly as she blushes.

"If I didn't knew you had a date, Luke, I would have thought you were hitting on mine" Nathan states loud and clear with a fake laugh.

________

"We're here!" Nathan exclaims as he opens the door and holds onto Haley's hand as she steps out of the limo.

"Hill's Palace" Haley softly exclaims in excitement.

"Bonus points for you Nathan" Brooke nudges him as she looks at Haley cheerily.

"Why does he get bonus points?" Lucas questions, giving Nathan a big fat mug look.

"Because this is Haley favorite restaurant" Brooke whispers and Lucas begins to look devastated.

"How did you know?" an impress Haley asks Nathan.

"Well, first I did a lot of digging and then I did some more digging" Nathan smiles adorably.

"What…like I'm some scientific artifact underground, trying to get discovered?" Haley giggles.

"You want the truth?" Nathan asks charmingly.

"What happens if I say no?" Haley bites her lip.

"I'm still going to tell you" Nathan brushes Haley's hair.

"I thought so" Haley chuckles, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh!!!! You think you got me all figured out now, don't you?" Nathan looks deeply into Haley's eyes.

"No, actually, you're complicated man" Haley stated truthfully in her quirky little voice.

_Bingo_.

"Ironically, you fascinate me, Haley. I can't wait to do more research about you" Nathan captivatingly said.

_Haley's heart melts._

Nathan takes Haley's hand as they head toward the restaurant. While Brooke and Lucas trail behind as Brooke lies quietly on Lucas, enjoying his shoulder. Despite the fact that Lucas is giving his undivided attention to Haley and Nathan the whole time. They were absolutely flirting, he thought. And Lucas knows somewhere in his heart, that he was nowhere near hers.

_______

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, god, he's a prince, isn't he?" Peyton evilly bites her lips, watching the live feed on her 52 inches plasma screen.

"She's eating right out of his hand" Tim exclaims over his little headphone set, hiding on the other table with a big menu in his hand, pretending to order.

"Keep filming Tim. This is getting good" Peyton talks on her little headphone.

_______

"Let me know when you're ready to order sir" the waiter whispers to Nathan's ears.

"God! I'm hungry" Brooke sits down, scooting closely to Lucas.

"You know what you want to order, Brooke?" Lucas asks as he shares the menu with Brooke.

"Why won't you surprise me," Brooke whispers as she delicately nibbles on Lucas's ears.

_Lucas uncomfortably turns away_. "Yeah…sure this could be fun…"

_Lucas turns to look at Haley but she was paying attention to Nathan._

"This place has the best macaroni with herb cheese" Haley drools.

"Macaroni? Aren't those food for three years old?" Nathan looks at her sweetly.

"Oh! Are you trying to make fun of me?" Haley leans back on her chair.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Nathan teases.

"Okay…but don't eat off my plate when it comes" Haley cutely whispers to Nathan's ears.

"How about we share a plate?" Nathan moves in closer as he puts his hand on Haley's thigh.

_While each couple is consulting each other on what to order, the waiter comes by and takes their order._

"Ready?" the waiter asks.

"Yeah, this pretty lady would like macaroni with herb cheese and I would like a medium done steak with bleu French fries" Nathan orders.

"Okay. And you mister?" the waiter looks at Lucas.

"And we will get Alfredo fettuccini with white wine sauce" Lucas gives the menu to the waiter.

"Alrighty, your food will be here shortly" the waiter gathers the menus and left the table.

"Lucas…my orders are the same as yours," Brooke smiles.

"I'm sorry…is that a problem? I could change it" Lucas said sweetly.

"No, no, don't. I can't believe you order my favorite dish" Brooke's heart melts.

"Really? This happens to my favorite too" Lucas lied and smiles as he puts his arm around Brooke, knowing Haley and Nathan was paying attention.

_In fact, he didn't want to order pasta; he really wanted to try Haley's macaroni. Macaroni was one of his favorite foods as a kid, reminding him of his most memorable moments as a child. _

"You know what they say, food brings people together" Brooke snuggles into Lucas's chest.

_______

"Yum. Macaroni looks good" Tim said over the headphone, not remembering Peyton was on the other end.

"What did you say, Tim?" Peyton exclaims, while holding the remote control.

"Did you know cheese gives you gas?" Tim quickly changes the subject.

"Just shut up," Peyton said firmly. "Look at her dress, what a whore!"

"A whore Nathan will fall for" Tim replies.

"What Tim?" Peyton gets fired up.

"…It's obvious she dressing to impress Nathan. Look at how short and see through that dress is" Tim said immediately, adjusting his headphone.

"That's better" Peyton smiles devilishly.

______

"Hmm…Bleu cheese French fries are not bad" Haley said as she cutely twirl around her fry and finally puts it in her mouth.

"And…I have to admit, your macaroni is pretty good" Nathan licks his lips.

"Pretty good?" Haley shot Nathan a look.

"Okay, fine, very good" Nathan said loudly.

_Haley giggles_. 'That's better"

"Hales, bathroom, now!" Brooke takes Haley's hands as they walk to the girls' room.

_Inside the girls' room_.

"Brooke…is everything all right?" Haley asks, nervously.

"It's Lucas" Brooke answers.

"What about, Lucas?" Haley asks, concerned.

"I think I'm falling for him" Brooke replies with a blush.

"…That's gr-ea-t!" Haley stammers.

"I never felt this way about anyone before. I mean, with other guys, it was about money and games but with Lucas, it's more than that" Brooke sincerely expresses her feelings. "…I want him"

"…I'm happy for you…Brooke. Lucas is a great guy…." Haley gets a little disappointed.

"Yeah, he is. But I can tell that I'm not the only one who's happy, I see you and jerk face are getting along pretty well" Brooke joyfully hugs her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Haley nods with a smile.

"Well, let's get out of here. We don't want the boys to wait too long," Brooke giggles.

"Wait, don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Haley exclaims, holding in her legs.

"No, but apparently you do! Go!" Brooke laughs, seeing Haley struggle to hold it in. "I'll see you outside, babe"

_______

Haley washes her hands and then exits the restroom. She turns left to return to her seat when she bumps into Lucas coming from the other side as he just got out of the men's room.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asks, trying to make it seem like he cares about Brooke.

"Um, she went back to her seat" Haley claims, as she looks down on the floor, trying not to look Lucas in the eye.

"So…it looks like you and Nathan are hitting it off" Lucas gulps with pains shooting up his spine.

"…Yeah same with you and Brooke" Haley said with a little heartache.

"Yeah…about that, Brooke is a nice girl, she is but I don't think anything can happen between us" Lucas admits, looking straight at Haley.

"It takes time to get to know Brooke. Give her a chance, Lucas" Haley tries to convince Lucas to take Brooke in, even though she has a thing for him.

"Haley, I---" Lucas was about to confess to Haley about his feelings but Nathan and Brooke interrupts.

"Haley, there you are!" Nathan quickly grabs Haley away from Lucas.

"Nate, I was just coming out of the bathroom, so was Lucas" Haley said, feeling a little guilty.

"So what were you and Lucas talking about?" Nathan eyes Lucas evilly.

"Lucas was about to tell me something…" Haley naively said.

_Lucas stays quiet. _

"_Oh really?" Nathan gives Lucas the death stare. _

Brooke holds onto Lucas's arm and smiles. "Did you want to say something to Haley, broody? Make it quick cause we need to get back to our seats for dessert" Brooke unpretentiously asks.

"Um, yeah, I was just wondering if I could borrow _the crucible_? I accidentally left it in my locker. I just need to find a few quotes for my paper…" Lucas lies, he already finished his paper.

"Yeah, no problem. Drop by the tutoring center tomorrow and I'll lend it to you" Haley smiles.

"That's great, thanks Haley" Lucas sincerely replies.

"Dessert is here," Brooke shouts as she pulls Haley away from Nathan to head to their seats.

Seeing as the girls went to their seat, Nathan has a few words for Lucas.

"Don't you dare pull any of your literature-philosopher-wanna-be stunts on Haley! She's not going to fall for it. And why is that? She already has me," Nathan confidently proclaims.

"God, it's so great to see you all riled up because of me, Nate! Maybe it's not Haley the one you're after. You like me, don't you?" Lucas nauseatingly smiles, heading towards their table.

"You better clean up that mouth of yours because what a shame it would be if one day you woke up and suddenly, you're ass can't speak again" Nathan threatens.

"Actually, that will be kind of nice because I won't have to talk to you…again" Lucas playfully said, as he goes and join the girls.

______

"Hmmm, this rosy posy crème cheese cake was so good!" Brooke takes the last bite of her cake.

"Yeah, that was a great pick Lucas" Haley smiles as Lucas fondly smiled back at her.

"You are right, Hales, this was a great choice Luke. I just hope you didn't get prick by any thorns while you're eating…how humiliating that would be" Nathan grins sinfully at his brother.

"Aw, gee thanks for caring Nate but I think the thorns reside more on the right side of the cake. Oh! Right! You cut on the right side, don't choke now!" Lucas maliciously shot back.

______

"So…dinner was great you guys, now take ten minutes with your date to share something special about tonight and then meet back at the limo after…. toodles" Brooke quickly said as she grabs Lucas to the other side with a great ocean view.

"That Brooke, does she always boss you around?" Nathan giggles as he check his monitor, so Peyton can receive her live feed.

"Sometimes" Haley laughs but Nathan can tell she loves Brooke like a sister. "She's just being Brooke"

"So what is it like being Haley?" Nathan questions, trying to find out more about her.

"Well…I like to sing and tutor…very normal things" Haley answers with a little laugh.

"Glad to know that you're normal" Nathan jokes. "What happens when things are abnormal?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asks seriously.

"Have you done things in the past that you wanted to take back?" Nathan asks, being a bit pushy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hales! Guess what, Ryan asked me out and we're going on a date tonight" Claire hugs Haley from behind._

"_Omg! That's so great Claire. I'm so happy for you! So what are the big plans for tonight?" Haley asks enthusiastically. _

"_We're going to club Infinity, you have to join us!" Claire exclaims._

"_There's no way I can go…I don't even have a date" Haley said, unexcited. _

_Claire had it all planned out. "I know someone who wants to go with you. He has a crush on you since forever!" _

"_What? Who?" Haley asked, having no idea she had a secret admirer._

"_Ethan, you know captain of the football team. He thinks your hot stuff" Claire said joyfully._

_Oh, him. Haley didn't really care. "I don't think so Claire, besides I have a paper due tomorrow. I think I'm going to pass" _

_Claire gets a little uneasy as Ethan stands by the quad listening in on the conversation and he doesn't like what he was hearing._

"_Hales, you just said you didn't want to go because you don't have a date and now that I found you a date, you're not coming! C'mon, I swear you'll like Ethan" Claire pleads. "Besides I need you there if something goes wrong"_

"_Okay, fine! In one condition, I can bail anytime I want" Haley demands._

"_Sure" Claire answers. _

"_Alright, see you later on tonight" Haley left._

_Seeing as Haley left, Ethan comes out from hiding._

"_Great job Claire" Ethan smiles suspiciously. _

"_So am I going out with Ryan tonight?" Claire asked eagerly._

"_You kept you're end of the bargain. I see, why not?" Ethan said with annoying smirk, the one you just want to slap off. _

_**End Flashback**_

Haley went into a daze and Nathan snaps her out of it.

"Haley? You didn't answer my question" Nathan asks, demandingly.

"Um…. life is too short for…. regrets" Haley catches her breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask you that…I just wanted to get to know you better…" Nathan deceptively said.

"Oh, no, it's not that…it's just…." Haley chokes.

_Everything comes rushing back to her. Haley gets disorganized. She's sweating. She's running. She's crying and finally there it was. His face comes popping out of nowhere._

_She screams. _

"Haley, are you alright?" Nathan worries as he grabs her into his arms.

After a few minutes later, Haley's nerves calm down. She wipes her tears away and looks up to Nathan.

"I'm so sorry for ruining the night…" Haley said apologetically.

"Don't you dare say that. Everything went perfectly. I can't ask for a better night. And I have you to thank for that" Nathan winks, still wrapping his arms around Haley.

"I have a confession," Haley said, looking deep into Nathan's eyes.

"Should I be nervous?" Nathan grins.

"At first, I didn't want to go on a date but I'm glad I did" Haley sincerely said. "I know I will regret it if I didn't come out tonight so thank you for a great night I will always remember"

_Nathan's heart sank. This isn't happening. He can't do this to her. _

"Haley, I haven't been totally honest with you" Nathan said genuinely.

_____

"What the hell is Nathan doing?" Peyton angrily said, looking at the TV.

"I told you that dress is going to work…he's falling for her and I mean not the _crush kind, the falling over the heels kind," _Tim said over his headset. "Aw, look at the sparkles in his eyes"

"Shut your little hole up or else you're going to have to go get a new set of lips!" Peyton screams as she throws her headset to the TV.

"_I guess I'm going to have to make a_ _special appearance_" Peyton punches her fist into the wall.

_**To be continued. **_

_____


	10. Tear Drops on His Hands

**Continued. **

"Haley, I haven't been totally honest with you" Nathan said genuinely, crushing his earpiece as he slowly puts it in his pocket without Haley noticing.

"_Ouch" Tim yells, as static drums into his ears. _

Haley shows a look of concern. "What are you talking about Nathan?"

Before Nathan can answer any further, a curly blondie approach Nathan from the back and reaches for his arm. Nathan turns around, looking as though he has just seen a ghost.

"Nathan, there you are!" Peyton grips onto his arm tightly. _More like a death grip_.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that got me out of the wine cellar?" Haley smiles, genuinely.

"And, hey! You're the girl that was trapped in the room with my boyfriend! And if I'm not mistaken, you're going to steal him away from me, aren't you?" Peyton said with a big cheesy smile on her face.

_Haley's face is stunned. _"I didn't---"

"Let me guess, you're going to say 'I didn't know he had a girlfriend.' God, Nathan why are you being so damn modest all the time" Peyton rubs his chin as Nathan stands there still as stone.

While Peyton has a fun time playing with Haley, Brooke and Lucas came at the right time to see what the fuss was about. Brooke excitedly approaches Haley but Haley turns around red with tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"What is going on? Nathan, why is Haley crying?" Brooke's forehead wrinkles as her voice begins to get raspier.

_While Brooke holds onto Haley, Lucas stands there ready to pounce Nathan. _

"Hi, I'm Peyton, Nathan's girlfriend. And I'm guessing you're Brooke?" Peyton said, holding out her hand to greet Brooke.

Brooke looks at Peyton's hand and brush Haley behind her. "I'm your worst nightmare, if you don't take a step back"

"Oh! Nathan, she's threatening me! What are you going to do about that?" Peyton whimpers to Nathan, while holding his hand.

"_Hold your breath, Nathan is not going to do anything when I'm around! Let's go, Haley!" Lucas holds onto Haley's hand as Brooke trails behind_.

_____

"Shhh! She sound asleep" Brooke whispers as Lucas opens the door to Haley's room and it made a creak.

"I made you some hot tea" Lucas hands over a cup of steaming chamomile tea to Brooke as she places it on top of a night stand to let it cool for a bit.

"Did Haley say anything to you about--?" Lucas sits down on one of Haley's beanbags chair as Brooke joins him.

"If crying means anything…she did a bunch of that" Brooke said as she curls into a ball.

_Lucas looks heartbreaking. It absolutely pains him to see Haley hurt_.

"I guess…she really likes him huh?" Lucas asks disappointed.

"Hence the crying. But who knows? She had doubts of going on tonight's date" Brooke said as she reaches for her hot tea and cautiously sipping on it.

"What doubts?" Lucas perks up, feeling a little intrigued.

"Well, she said she wasn't totally crushed out on jerk face. I guess she has her reasons now, huh?" Brooke said, taking another sip from the soothing tea.

_Suddenly, Brooke's Blackberry alarm went off. She looks at her phone, realizing she has to leave. _

"Crap, I have to head home now…" Brooke said, a little devastated.

"You practically live here, Brooke" Lucas smiles.

"Technically, yes but I have to go home…my home, unfortunately to catch the live webcam with my parents or else they are going to ground me and take away my money" Brooke sighs. "So are you going too?"

"…Actually, don't you think it's best that the first thing Haley wakes up, she sees that someone is here for her?" Lucas said, wanting to stay over to closely watch over Haley.

"Lucas, you're something else, you know that?" Brooke's eyes sparkle.

"…I must've win the lottery tonight because I have never heard so many compliments about me coming from you, hence the caffeine incident" Lucas smiles.

"_People change"_ Brooke winks. "Besides, I didn't really like that blouse anyway"

_Lucas shot her a look_.

"Okay! Maybe I did, but Haley has plenty in her closets that she will always lend to me" Brooke whispers.

"Is that your way of saying you forgive me?" Lucas squints adorably.

"We'll see. Give me a full report on my best friend tomorrow and I'll let you know" Brooke said with pouty lips as she closes the door behind her.

_Finally, alone with Haley at last, Lucas thought_. _Watching her sleep, Lucas could see the wrinkles Haley displayed on her forehead. He couldn't help but walk over and sit next to her. She looks like an absolute angel, with her hands tuck between her thighs and her knees bent. She looks like a puppy. Lucas can't resist the urge and lean over and kiss Haley on the forehead. And then, Lucas pull some covers over her and slowly bends down and sit next to the side of her bed, admirably looking at Haley. And then, he fell asleep, next to his angel._

_____

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Nathan?" Peyton slams her fist on the table.

"What the hell was I doing? What the hell were _you doing_? Showing up like this! She was falling for me and you spoil it!" Nathan said, steamed.

"I tell you what the hell you were _feeling_! You like her, don't you?" Peyton clinches her fist and takes a step towards Nathan.

"I don't know what show you were watching but clearly, I don't like her. But it was clear, that she liked me and guess what Peyton? It's not going to happen now because of you!" Nathan said, untying his tie and loosening up his collar.

"You expect me to believe that bull shit, Nate? Well you can fool Miss Perfect over there but you can't fool me" Peyton said as she takes off her high heels.

"I didn't ask you to believe me. You could believe whatever the hell you want. I did what I was told and _I'm done_" Nathan grabs his tie and walks toward the door.

"Not so quick, big shot! You think you could waltz out here, thinking you're finish? You're never finish, my dear" Peyton cavalierly said.

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to kill her? Is that what you want?" Nathan said, with anger.

"That's it, Nathan. I want you to kill her" Peyton slowly enunciates.

Nathan's face turns bright red. He didn't mean anything by it. "I was kidding…Peyton"

"Well…I'm not" Peyton seriously stated.

_____

_Next morning_.

Haley wakes up with her dress slip up all the way to her waist, exposing her lacy black underwear with a pounding headache. She turns to the right side of her bed to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. However, she didn't care what the time was when she looks down and sees Lucas sleeping on the floor. She is absolutely floored to see Lucas in her room, nonetheless sleeping on her floor. Haley then grabs her cashmere blanket and delicately covers Lucas and gently lifts his head, to place it under his head. She then gathers her clothes and makes a run to her bathroom after looking over at Lucas for a few more minutes and smiled.

"Haley" Lucas, softly calls, sitting on Haley's bed.

"Thanks for staying over, Lucas but you know you didn't have to" Haley puts her dress on a hanger and hangs it in her closet.

"I wanted to" Lucas honestly said as he walks over to Haley.

Haley smiles but Lucas knows she's hurting. "You know I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to"

Haley nods sweetly as she puts on an off the shoulder sweater on. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm starved" Lucas said, feeling a bit surprise, he was hoping she'd talk about last night.

"Good. I make mean ham and cheese omelets" Haley tries to break a smile as she heads down stairs while Lucas trails behind.

"So…no parents huh?" Lucas said awkwardly, trying to strike up a conversation.

"There's this thing call work," Haley looks up and said, as she slides the omelet into Lucas's plate.

"…Thanks, I had no idea" Lucas laughs as Haley smiles at him. They both stared into each other eyes for two minutes. It was short but it felt like forever to them.

Haley breaks the staring contest and hands up a utensil. "Here's your fork"

"Thanks. Where's your plate?" Lucas asks, as Haley goes to the refrigerator and grabs some oranges.

"I'm not really a breakfast kind of person but I love making breakfast" Haley said all perky.

Lucas giggles with adoration. "You know what's funny, I don't eat breakfast if someone is not eating along with me."

Haley hands Lucas a glass of fresh squeezed OJ. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"Come here" Lucas said seriously, signaling Haley to sit next to him.

Haley comes over and sits next to Lucas. He scoots her chair close to him as she turns away chuckling. Lucas laughs as well while holding her two hands in place so she won't move. He then reaches his fork, grabs the first bite and then slices another piece to give to Haley.

"Lucas, stop!" Haley laughs as she wiggles herself away from the fork.

"Open wide!" Lucas tries to shove the slice of omelet into Haley's mouth but she finally was able to wiggle herself out of Lucas's hands and runs around the kitchen island to get away from Lucas.

_Yes, they were having fun_.

"Gotcha!" Lucas wraps his arm around Haley's tiny waist and Haley finally gives in and ate the slice of omelet out of Lucas's fork.

After Lucas finishes feeding Haley, his arm was still wrapped around her waist. He drops the fork and wraps the other arm around her waist. She fits perfectly into his arms and then he gently laid his chin on her head while holding her tight. At this moment, Haley begins to tear and drops of them lands on Lucas's hands on Haley's waist. Finally, Haley's hands make her way on top of Lucas's to wipe away her tears on his hands.

But Lucas said, "Don't. I want to feel every drop"

_It was such a magical moment. _

___________

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took this long to post this chapter! I really love this chapter, full of suspense, a surprise, and romantic at the same time! Please reviews and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!_


End file.
